Rvenge
by Darkest Fire19
Summary: Summary inside and sneak peak at what this is about in 'Random One-Shots! -Y.E.M. (Must have at least 4 reviews so I can continue! -Y.E.M.)
1. Chapter 1

Y.E.M. (Yami 'Evil' Mary): Welcome to my very own story! -starts laughing evilly-

Akefia: -mumbles- How did I get dragged into this?

Atemu: Relax Fluffy, (Akefia: -glares- I'm not fluffy!) Mariku and I are here with you... -grins like a maniac-

Akefia & Mariku: -stares- You've been hanging around Y.E.M. for too long...

Y.E.M. & Atemu: -ginning like psychos- We know...

Akefia: -sweat drop forming and looks nervously at readers- this is the prolog... Enjoy?

Summary: It's been two years since the ceremonial duel, and the hikaris have been alone and ignored for a year and a half. Some thing happened the week after they were abandoned, but know one but a strange dragon that knows Yugi somehow, the hikaris, and three mysterious gods know. Now, after Yugi meets one of the gods, the hikaris are looking for revenge on the others, but the problem? The gang doesn't even know what they did wrong! Will the realize the truth before the are all killed by those that are supposed to be the innocence of the word? Will Yami, Bakura, and Mariku be able to stop there lights? Who is Dark Fire? Why is Yugi more hateful than Ryou and Malik? Who are Atemu, Marik, and Akefia? What happened to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik? Most importantly, will the hikaris succeed in their thirst for revenge?

**Warnings:** Bashing! gang, YugixAtemu, RyouxAkefia, MalikxMarik, violence, blood (most likely), swearing, vengeful Yugi, Ryou, and Malik!

'thinking'

"talking" (Y.E.M.: Don't care if you already know this shit.)

/Yugi to Ryou and/or Malik\

-Malik to Ryou and/or Yugi-

\Ryou to Yugi and/or Malik/

-Yami to Mariku/Bakura_-_

_-Mariku to Yami/Bakura-_

**-Bakura to Yami/Mariku-**

**/Dark Fire to Atemu/**

**\Atemu to Dark Fire\**

[Atemu to Yugi] (Y.E.M.: Eventually... I'm only putting this shit in once! Peace, Damn it!

{Yugi to Atemu} (Y.E.M.: That's all I'm putting... Anything else will be said next chapter! Peace...)

* * *

Yugi sighed as he walked down stairs, not wanting to go to school to day. It wasn't that he hated school, he was four months ahead of everyone else, but, he didn't want to deal with... Them... Ryou looked up to see Yugi on the last step of the staircase. He frowned.

"Yugi, you don't have to come. Do what the teacher said and take a break already," he fussed at seeing Yugi's tired form. Yugi looked at him as if he were insane.

"And leave you and Malik to deal with those... Those... Those bastards on your own!? No way in the seven layers of hell!" he snarled, something you don't usually hear from the normally timid and shy hikari. But, after what happened, the hikaris now act more like hateful, vengeful beings, rather than the normal sweet and kind hikaris they once were... Ryou sighed, about to give in when Malik piped up.

"Oh no you don't! Your staying here! Remember what happened on Friday?!" he countered, making Yugi snarl at the thought of what happened.

"How could I forget what he did?! It almost makes me want to kill him! Almost..." he whispered after growling out the first part of it.

"Then stay, Yugi. We don't want you to get hurt again. You know Yami won't hesitate like he did before!" Ryou reasoned. Yugi sighed and finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll stay," he said, nodding, though it was reluctant. Ryou and Malik nodded before leaving. Yugi sighed.

"So unfair, but they're right," he sighed again as he whispered something they all wondered.

"Yami, Bakura, Marik, Why? Why did you abandon us and start to abuse us?" Yugi asked himself for the umpteenth time in, what was it know? A year? No... A year and a half they have been ignored, abused, and abandoned by the gang. A year since... Yugi shivered at the memory. Little did he know, he was being watched by an old friend...

* * *

Y.E.M.: Well? WELL?! How was it?!

Atemu: Fluffy and Kitty left...

Y.E.M.: Then go find them! Drag them back kicking and screaming if you have to!

Atemu: Okay~!

Y.E.M.: -mutters- never give Atemu alcohol... Any ways -back to normal voice- Review if you don't want to die! -Glare of the Devil-


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Dark Fire: Sorry, but I have no clue where Devil (Y.E.M.) went... Enjoy.

* * *

A crimson dragon with amethyst eyes watch Yugi from the shadows silently. This was Dark Fire. Next to her was a dragon that had the colors switched. That was Yami Dark Fire. Both worked for Ra's third brother, the god of shadows, ruler of the Shadow Realm. Now, I know what your thinking, 'But Zorc rules the Shadow Realm!'. Not true! Zorc is the _guardian _of the shadows, and the shadow god's general of the shadow army. After said general attacked the world for the second time, the shadow god chewed him out good. Y. Dark Fire looked to her hikari.

"Poor Master Yugi doesn't deserve this... Can we please kill the Pharaoh? Please hikari?" she pleaded. Dark Fire looked at her yami.

"No, we do as Master says. No matter how much we want to help Master Yugi!" she hissed, though quietly, so as to not alert Yugi to their presence.

Yugi sighed as he went up stairs to shower. He entered the bathroom and took off his clothes. Scars marred his body, everywhere. He looked in the mirror at himself before turning around to start the bath. Little did he now, Y. Dark Fire was there, and she saw the large scar that went from the base of his neck, to his left heal. It looked deep and probably had been. She noted that it looked recent. Could this be what Malik meant by, "Remember what _they_ did last time"? Maybe... She went to Dark Fire.

"Dark Fire, we need to report to Master. Don't worry, Master Yugi will be fine for a little bit," Y. Dark Fire told her hikari, who nodded, although reluctantly. They left through the shadows. When they went through the Shadow Realm, Y. Dark Fire told everyone about the scar, and the possibility of where it came from. All of the shadow creatures were angered, for they all loved Yugi very much. So, the thought that 'Pharaoh' Yami had hurt his own light was an out rage. There were many who spoke up about this thought, though.

"Impossible!"

"The pharaoh would never do this!"

"No way that Yami would do this!"

"Why would he hurt his own hikari?!"

"What are you smoking girl?!" (sorry if this is offensive, thought it'd fit)

These were mostly Yami's faithful servants: Mana, Mahad, Silver Fang, and others. But they were ignored or flipped off by those that believe Y. Dark Fire.

"Yeah right! Then where was he when the light was hurt _that_ _night_?!"

"I didn't see him trying to save his light _that_ _night_"

"The shadow god was the one who took the light back to his house _that_ _night_!"

These were mostly Yugi's shadow creature friends: Kuribou, Silent Magician, Slifer the Sky Dragon (NOT the real god, he's known as Osiris. The winged dragon of ra isn't the god neither, nor obelisk, they are the shadow creatures), The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormenter, and others. Y. Dark Fire glared at those who supported Yami and smiled at those who believed her. She and her hikari continued beyond the Shadow Real to somewhere else. Soon, they broke through the shadow barrier that was the Shadow Realm and came into the realm known as Moration, or Morathon. It was a beautiful land. It looked like Earth did when it was Pangaea, which is a feat in its self! But it was still different, because the animals were different, yet the same. Wolves were different. Many were multicolored, or larger than normal. Wyverns, dragons, griffins, unicorns, and other mythical or cryptic creatures were there. Dark Fire looked on as the Palace of Dark Shadows, the place was Ra's, Osiris's, Obelisk's, and the shadow god's mother, Darkest Fire, old home after their father, Ptah, banished her, came into view.

"Do you think he'll whisk Master Yugi away to this wonderful place?" she asked her yami. Y. Dark Fire looked to her.

"I don't know... But if anyone deserves to be brought here is Master Yugi, Master Ryou, and Master Malik. They've been through enough shit already as it is," Y. Dark Fire growled out. They soon reached the palace, and the two dragons entered it and went straight to the throne room. There on the throne was a man who looked like Yami, only tanned and he had deep maroon eyes. His eyes looked cold and unwelcoming, but in truth he was a pleasant man. This was the god of shadows, Atemu. He has had his eye on Yugi to make him his... 'Queen', I guess you could say... For a while, and he wasn't going to lose Yugi no matter what.

"What have you to report?" he asked, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

* * *

Yami Dark Fire: Sorry. That's all Devil wanted for this chap... Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Y.E.M.: Hope you like the story so far. If not, then why the hell are you still reading it? Don't own nothin' but the plot. The Ocs belong to my Hikari, Darkest Fire-Chan.

* * *

Dark Fire and Y. Dark Fire looked at each other. Y. Dark Fire sighed.

"I found something interesting. On Master Yugi's back, there was a large scar. It ran from the back of his neck to the top of his- left ankle," she reported. Atemu's eyes flashed dangerously.

"How old did it look?" he asked.

"It looked no more than a week or so old. Possibly fresher than that." Atemu growled then sighed. There was nothing he could do. Even if Pharaoh Yami had done it, Ra was protecting him and so he could do nothing.

"Akefia, Mariku, come," he commanded. Soon, tanner, rougher, and more dangerous looking versions of Bakura and Marik came into the room. Bakura's look-a-like was Akefia, a close friend and fellow dark god to Atemu. The other was Mariku, another dark god friend of Atemu's.

"Why did Atemu-Lord call Mariku and Akefia-Sama?" Mariku asked. 'Looks like he forgot his medicine again.' Atemu thought, sighing inwardly. He then told the news, and the possibility that Yami, Bakura, and/or Marik had caused it. Both hissed at the thought.

"How dare those arrogant fools!" Akefia growled.

"Very bad Pharaoh-Baka, Tomb Robber-Idiot, and/or Tomb Keeper-Dumb Head!" hissed Mariku, though he sounded a bit like a five year old that was pissed off (Mariku: I'm going to kill Y.E.M. for that. Y.E.M.: But then I'll never finish and the hikaris won't be saved. *smirk* Mariku: Damn you, bitch. Y.E.M.: Back to the story~;). Mariku then thought of something.

"Y. Dark-Chan, Dark-Chan, why do you call Yugi-Tsuki 'Sensei'?" Mariku asked, his language going from English to Japanese, since his mother language was Japanese for some stupid reason. (Y.E.M.: -whistling-) Dark Fire new that answer. Only she did. She never even told her yami of Yugi horrid past. She sighed.

"Well, it started when I met him. He was only 3 years old..."

_-Flash Back-_

_Dark Fire was just a hatchling wandering around with a slight limp when she ran into a crying three year old boy. The boy's name was Yugi. Dark Fire tilted her head and crooned softly. Yugi looked to her. She inwardly gasped at the sight of bruises on him._

_"What happened?" she asked, mad that some one hurt a child. A dragon hatchling being tormented by bullies was one thing, but an innocent human three year old being abused was another thing entirely and it pissed her off. Yugi sniffed._

_"Mommy said I was being bad. She said it was no surpwise why Mama and Papa didn't want me and Daddy left. She says I a vewy bad boy," he sniffed. 'An orphan.' Dark Fire realized. Little Yugi had been abandoned by his birth parents when he was a year old, his adoptive father had died in a car crash, and his adoptive mother was abusive._

_"What's your name?" Dark Fire asked._

_"Yugi. Wat youws?"_

_"Cahtrinaya. Stupid, right?"_

_"No, but not pwesent. Can I call you somethi' ewse?"_

_"Sure." Yugi thought about it._

_"Wat cower is youw fiwer?"_

_"Black. Why?"_

_"I call you Dawk Fiwer ven." Dark Fire giggled at Yugi's cuteness._

_"Alright."_

_Yugi kept Dark Fire and Dark Fire killed those that abused and hurt Yugi. She also burnt the homes and orphanages that were harmful down. They stayed together until they were separated when Yugi was just turning 8 and he was adopted by Solomon Mutou. Yugi's birth name had been Yugi Amun Calisto. Solomon renamed him Heba Yugi Mutou, but Yugi liked to be called Yugi. He was only called Heba if he was to be punished._

_-Flash Back End-_

* * *

Y.E.M.: Cliffy.

Atemu: That's mean, but who cares?

Y.E.M.: The readers, but do we give a fuck?

Atemu: No. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Y.E.M.: Here we go!

Mariku: I could seriously kill you for making me like that.

Y.E.M.: But many people, like PhantomBrat, do it, Kitty.

Mariku: I am not a Kitty!

Atemu: Leather shoes quote!

Akefia: WTF?! That was totally random!

Y.E.M.: In this chapter, Atemu pays Yugi a visit, since only he could get away with harming Yami.

* * *

Atemu growled as he paced. 'There has got to be something I can do! I need to make sure that my little one will be safe... But how?! Damnit!' he thought. Y. Dark Fire and Dark Fire watched him. Dark Fire thought of something.

"Hey, Master? If Yami is allowed to get away with hurting Master Yugi, doesn't that mean he could get away with revenge?" she asked. Atemu looked at her.

"Yes, but you know that he's not like that," Atemu told her. Dark Fire wasn't about to give up though.

"But what if you payed him a visit and convinced him it would work?" she pressed. Atemu thought about it. He shook his head.

"No, he would say he's not strong enough," Atemu told her again. Y. Dark Fire thought it over.

"Actually, I think it would work. You must simply convince him. That should be no problem for you, Master. I mean, while Master Yugi is usually kind and sweet, all you must do is convince him to take his revenge. He can convince the other hikaris and they will do it. I mean, everyone snaps eventually after this kind of treat meant. He used to let Dark Fire burn down the abusive foster homes and orphanages and he let her kill the abusive foster families!" Y. Dark Fire said. Atemu thought this over. She made valid points... Yes, he would try at least. Atemu nodded, then smirked.

"It's time for the hikaris to get their revenge," he whispered as he disappeared into the shadows. Y. Dark Fire and Dark Fire looked at each other. Y. Dark Fire smirked.

"This is gonna be fun," she said.

* * *

After his shower, Yugi went to his room and was now crying. Atemu watched from the shadows and smirked. He made it seem like he had no clue what was going on.

"Why is such a beautiful Angel crying?" he asked as he stepped out from the shadows. Yugi gasped and looked up. Amethyst met maroon, and maroon softened.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Yugi asked, stuttering.

"My name is Atemu. Now, why are you crying, Little Angel?" Atemu introduced before repeating his question. Yugi looked down before explaining everything. Once he opened up, he said every single thing that they did to the hikaris. From Bakura trying to kill Ryou to Marik abusing all three hikaris. From the gang beating the hikaris up to... Yugi started to cry harder as the part that had happened only last week. Atemu waited patiently, though on the inside he wished to murder Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Mokuba, Rebecca, Solomon, Duke, Arthur, Yami, Bakura, and Marik with his own bare hands. But, nothing any of the others did would compare to what Yugi would reveal next.

"L-last w-week Y-Ya-Yami, h-h-he-he r-r-ra-rap-," Yugi couldn't finish the sentence, crying even harder. Yugi didn't need to finish for Atemu to under stand. 'Pharaoh, you had better hope that the gods don't look away from you for a second, for if they do, all they'll get is you dead.' Atemu thought, venom, poison and who knows what else that could kill a person, was lacing his thoughts. If thoughts could kill, Yami would not even be in the afterlife, he would simply no longer exist. Yugi's crying brought Atemu out of his thoughts. He, even more gently than a mother, brought the weeping hikari into his arms. He had done so with so much care that Yugi didn't even go tense. Atemu remembered the song that his, Ra's, Obelisk's, and Slifer's mother would sing to them when they were godlings. It was when ever they got scared.

_"Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry._

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't_

_Be broken._

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart always," _At this, Atemu pull back a little to take Yugi's hand and place it over his heart. Yugi was listening and watching, just like a little kid would listen and watch his singing mother comfort him. Yugi looked at him, before looking down and singing himself.

_"Why can't they understand,_

_The way we feel?" _Atemu answered for him.

_"They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain." _Yugi joined him this time, so they were singing together.

_"I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us we're not_

_that different at all," _Atemu took the singing over completely this time.

_"And you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and _

_Forever more..._

_Don't listen to them._

_What do they know?_

_We need each other_

_to have hope._

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

_When destiny calls you,_

_You must be strong, _

_I mean I'll be with you,_

_But hold on._

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Believe me, you'll be in my_

_Heart._

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say._

_I'll be with you._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_You'll be there_

_Always, always._

_I'll be with you,_

_I'll there for you_

_Always, always and always._

_Just look over your shoulder,_

_I'll be there, always..." _Atemu finished. Yugi smiled at him in gratitude.

"Better?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, thank you," Yugi replied, a blush on his cheeks as he realized he was sitting in a virtual stranger's lap and had spilled his heart out to him, but Yugi wasn't about to complain. Atemu reminded him of a friend who he couldn't remember who had done the same thing when Yugi was little. A friend who had been an adult, the first adult who had cared for him. The adult who brought him to his grandfather. Yugi knew that he liked Atemu and if Yugi didn't want Atemu to leave, he wouldn't. Yugi was relieved to have someone who would care for him.

"Do you hate them? Those who wronged you, Yugi?" Atemu asked. Yugi idly wondered how he knew his name, but stranger had happened so he shrugged it off.

"I don't know," Yugi said. Atemu frowned. Yugi was lying to him and himself, and Atemu knew it.

"Don't lie to yourself Yugi. It's okay to hate people. It's only natural to hate some one who has wronged you. Lying to yourself isn't healthy," Atemu told Yugi gently. Yugi looked up at Atemu and realized he was right. For the past year and a half, he had been lying to himself. For the past 18 months, he'd been lying to himself. Yugi bowed his head in shame.

"Yugi, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You fear losing your light, when in truth, your losing it because your being neglected and abused by your own yami. But, in truth, do you hate him?" Atemu told the young hikari. Yugi thought about it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he did, indeed, hate Yami and the gang.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I hate them. I hate them! I want them to pay! I WANT THEM TO FEEL OUR PAIN! I WANT THEM TO PAY! _I want revenge_," Yugi said, starting out in a whisper, only for his his voice to rise, and the last of his sentence was filled with so much venom, hate, and loathing, that Atemu was impressed at how much rage had been suppressed inside the young hikari.

"I can unlock your powers and that would allow you to take revenge. Do you want me to do that?" Atemu suggested. Yugi thought for a moment. Yes, but first, to convince his fellow hikaris...

"How do we convince Ryou and Malik? I mean, both are dead set on not harming those bastards," Yugi hissed, eyes darkening in thought. Atemu thought his little one looked completely sexy like this. Atemu smirked and mocked bowed.

"As my little one commands," he said darkly. Yugi was pulled into his soul room, and for the first time, he saw how hateful, vengeful, and evil he truly was. His walls were a bloody red, signaling his thirst for revenge. There were dark purples, almost black, streaks on the walls, signaling his hate. And his door to his soul room would scare even the most evil villain. His door was made out of bone and flesh. There were heads on it, nailed there. They were of abusive foster families that disappeared while Yugi was home and even his birth parents were there. It was horrifying to see, if one was on the good side, but Atemu was proud. His little one would surely cooperate easily.

Everywhere, toys, pictures, and other things were broken or shattered. Just looking around, Atemu was disgusted, knowing that those that did this had turned Yugi from the light path long ago. The rumors of a mortal death angel were true... He was right in front of Atemu... Yugi was the messenger of death when his rage was unsealed. And that's what Atemu was aiming for. Once it was out and the bastards gone, Yugi could become light once more, once he took it back from Tea Gardner...

* * *

Y.E.M.: Tell what ya think!

Atemu: Can I kill Yami know?


End file.
